T.M.A. Mk. II
The T.M.A. Mk. II, or the Terrifying Massive Airship Mk. II, is an advanced version of the T.M.A. Mk. I. Like what it is an advanced version of, it has its own special mission. Its special mission is called Renegade Recon. It has two versions; boss and non-boss. As a boss, it takes 120,000 hits to pop once you bypass the Obsidian Bloon shield. It is surrounded by 29 of these bloons, and if it is a boss, these regenerate. In further missions, as a non-boss, it takes 20,000 hits to pop and its shield doesn't regenerate. The Obsidian Bloons leave their contents once they pop; they might outrun this bloon. This bloon moves at 0.45 times the speed of the Red Bloon. As a normal bloon, it pops into 2 T.M.A. Mk. Is and 16 Obsidian Bloons, giving it an RBE of 51,648. Attacks Boss Gate Closure: Closes the gate that lets bloons escape from the map; this allows battles to take as long as needed. This is passive. Solid Regeneration: Regenerates the shield of Obsidians once they are destroyed; it takes 10 seconds to regenerate one. This is passive; you can only damage the interal blimp by overriding this by popping all of them before one regenerates. Herbicide: It only uses this when there are more than 5 Banana Farms on the field; this prevents farming off of the two passive abilities, or at least slows it down. This destroys all Banana Farms on the screen, even banks. Anti-Air Harpoon: Fires a deadly harpoon at airborn monkeys; this destroys Monkey Aces and Supply Drops' abilities. It focuses mostly on 2-4 Monkey Aces to prevent abuse of their ability. This is only used if there are Aces or you call in a Supply Drop, and deals 10^100 damage, preventing any survival. I've Got Friends in the Periodic Table: Calls in 4 R.U.B.I.D.I.U.M. to help it. This is rare. Zerg Rush 2.0: Sends in 2,000 hyperclustered Green Bloons just to annoy you and to perplex your one-pop-at-a-time towers. As the gate is closed, this and the next ability are the best ways to get money during the battle. This is common. Weaksauce: Calls in 1 M.O.A.B. for no reason whatsoever. This is uncommon. This is My Strategy: Acts like a 4-0 Ninja Monkey for 10 seconds, except it targets towers; if bloons are in the way, they are popped. Shurikens deal 1.5 damage to towers; robots and ninjas are unaffected, due to the Ninja Code. This is rare. The Strongest Metal: Calls in 2 W.O.L.F.R.A.M. to come to its aid. This is rare. Non-Boss Zerg Rush 1.5: Sends in 100 hyperclustered Blue Bloons. This is common. Bad Idea: Acts like a 2-2 Tack Shooter for 5 seconds; tacks deal 1 damage to towers and pop 1 layer off of bloons; they bounce off of buildings and machines. Backstory The T.M.A. Mk. I, after its defeat, decided to increase its strength further. As he read about the strongest of bloons from Apopalypse Bloon's Big Book of Bloons, he decided to take a page from his book... literally. Using the scribbled notes about the toughest of armors that were used in the creation of the Mk. IV, he made himself very, very strong. He knew the monkeys wouldn't return to his area without a reason, so he decided to go for the most logical course of action... Build a laser of death and hide it under the map. Your detectors have sensed this, and you must return, or dare he use the laser. Its use is unknown, and your detectors show no means of it to surface; you must stop him at all costs. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:User References Category:User Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons